I'm Just a Kid
by Useless-Italy
Summary: Oneshot. When you feel like you're all alone in the world. You'll do anything to end the pain. Even when you're just a kid. Warning: contains suicide.


**I got this random idea for a songfic while listening to Simple Plan. (Those guys rock!) Anyways, I've been kinda depressed for no reason whatsoever. I just hope that this will get rid of it. (Crosses fingers) This is just a short One-shot.**

**Warning: If you do not feel comfortable with the idea of suicide, you might not want to read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Yet... (Grabs the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick and hides it behind her back) Oh Butch! I also do not own the song "I'm Just a Kid", Simple Plan does. Do I own anything?**

_thoughts are in italics_

_**Lyrics are in bold italics**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

14 year old Danny Fenton was sitting on his bed, right after a particularly nasty run-in with Skulker. While he was cleaning up an open wound on his right shoulder, he spotted something on his nightstand right beside him.

It was a steak knife from dinner last night. He ate it up in his room. He wasn't feeling very well so his parents let him eat upstairs.

He grabbed it contemplating about what to do with it.

_**I woke up it was 7**_

_**I waited til 11**_

_**Just to figure out that no one would call**_

_**I think I've got a lot of friends **_

_**But I don't hear from them**_

_If I think about it, I only have two real friends. Sam and Tucker. They would do anything and everything for me. Everyone else just pretends to be my friend. Like at the pageant. Those girls never wanted to date me, they just wanted me to crown them as the winner. Most people just pretend that I'm not even there. They have no idea what I go through to keep them and the rest of the town safe. Nobody cares about me._

He set down the knife after thinking about it. He resumed the task of bandaging his shoulder one-handed.

_**What's another night all alone**_

_**When you're spending every day on your own**_

_**And here it goes**_

_Nobody know what I have to go through on a daily basis. The pain, the torture, everything. It's like I'm alone in this world._

With his mind made up, he walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_**I'm just a kid**_

_**And life is a nightmare**_

_**I'm just a kid**_

_**I know that it's not fair**_

_**Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight**_

_The only thing that most people have to worry about is who they're going to the dance with and if they are getting homework in their hardest class. I have to worry about so much more. If I'll make it through each battle. If Sam and Tucker will get hurt when I'm fighting some random ghost. I have to end this._

_**And maybe when the night is dead**_

_**I'll crawl into my bed staring at these 4 walls again**_

_**I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time**_

_**Everyone's got somewhere to go and they're gonna leave me here on my own**_

_**And here it goes**_

He started to write a note to the first person to find it.

_To whomever is reading this:_

_I'm sorry. I just can't go through the pain anymore. I have to leave it behind. Maybe I can go to a better place. Somewhere beyond the everyday struggles that I have to go through. Some of you probably have no idea what I'm writing about. Sam, Tucker, or Jazz I want you to tell my parents who I really am. Tell them the whole story. I love you guys more than you can imagine. I just want to thank you for helping me through some tough times but nobody can help me through this. I just don't want to deal with it anymore. I can't handle it. I'm just a kid._

_I love you and goodbye, _

_Danny_

_P.S. Tucker or Jazz, can you tell Sam that I love her and I'll miss her._

He folded it up and put it on his bed so it would be easy for someone to find it. He grabbed the knife again and was starting to get second thoughts.

_**What the fuck is wrong with me **_

_**Don't fit in with anybody**_

_**How did this happen to me?**_

_**Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep**_

_**And every night is the worst night ever**_

_Should I do this? I mean, I do have people that love me and care about me. But the rest of the town hates my ghost half. If only they knew who I was._

That was it he made up his mind. He took the knife and plunged it into his heart as Sam walked into the room.

_**I'm just a kid**_

_**I'm just a kid**_

_**I'm just a kid**_

_**I'm just a kid**_

_**I'm just a kid**_

As he fell to the floor, Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. She started to run towards him as if she was underwater. Time slowed down as she caught him before he reached the floor. Tears started to flow down her face as she held him as he took his last breath.

"Why?" She asked before sobbing uncontrollably. She just sat there holding him, waiting to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Damn you Danny! Why did you have you leave?" She screamed to the heavens.

"Sam what's wrong?" She heard Jazz call from the stairs. She walked in and screamed at the sight of her brother being held in Sam's arms, his blood spreading out on his floor, himself, and Sam.

_**I'm just a kid**_

_**And life is a nightmare**_

_**I'm just a kid**_

_**I know that it's not fair**_

_**Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is**_

_**Nobody wants to be alone in the world**_

_**Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight**_

_**I'm all alone tonight **_

_**Nobody cares tonight**_

_**Cuz I'm just a kid tonight**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**How was it? It was my first attempt at making a one-shot, songfic, and a tragedy. I was just listening to it and it came to mind. Simple Plan makes the most perfect songs for DP. Please tell me how it was. I never wrote it down so I typed it as I was making it up.**

**OMFG! I just saw a commercial for Reality Trip! It comes out June 9! It showed Danny being revealed in front of a huge crowd of people. It looked like they were at a concert. It looks so good. I can't wait! RxR. Please.**


End file.
